ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
A Chase in the Dark
= A Chase in the Dark = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 10, 2018, 11:06pm Gill raced through the dark street with the city watchman hot on his heels. The man was blowing his whistle and waving a stun rod in Gills direction. There were more street lights now as they approached the tenement blocks and Gill quickened his pace trying to loose his pursuer. He raced down a nearby alley and clambered over a low fence to land in the small warehouse yard. He stopped then to catch his breath. On the other side of the fence he heard the watchman run by, his heavy boots clattering against the cobbles. There was a sudden rush from the shadows as a large dog came bounding out from the warehouse snarling and barking at Gill. He stared wildly for a place to escape and finally clambered atop a pile of crates just as the dogs teeth snapped at where is feet had been. There was nowhere to go, the crates were stacked unsteadily against the warehouse wall and the dog was trying desperately to scramble up them to reach him. Gill spotted an open window a few feet above his head and turned to reach for it. His fingers fell just a few inches short of the opening. He jumped and nearly got a firm grasp on the frame, but his hands were slick with sweat and they slipped away. He tried again with the same result. The dog had its forelegs in the first boxes now its eyes wild with animal fury. Gill jumped once more and the worst happened, the boxes topped and he fell sideways with them slamming down to the yard floor with a force that knocked the wind from his lungs. He lay there for a moment unable to move and certain that this would be his last moment. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to lift himself to his feet just as the low growl of the animal came from somewhere near his right ear. He squeezed his eyes tight and whimpered. There came a sharp buzzing sound and a yelp from the dog then silence. "Get up lad." Came an out of breath voice. Gill looked up to see the watchman standing over him, stun rod in hand. The dog was unconscious a few bare inches from him. Slowly he picked himself up staring in disbelief at the animal. "You best come with me." The watchman said gruffly, Gill could not make much of his features out in the darkness but he was a big man with a thick black beard. The watchman managed to open the nearby gate by forcing the lock and then pushed it closed behind them as they walked out into the alley. "You gonna run again?" The man asked. Gill just shook his head too shocked to speak. "Well enough. With me then?" They walked all the way back to the scene of the stabbing where several more watchman stood now surrounding the body. One of the men a tall willowy fellow stepped forward as they approached. "Evenin Sarge. This the lad?" "It is. He gave me a pretty chase, didn't you boy." "Sorry sir." Gill muttered, "My Ma she'll be worried, she'll." "Enough of that now." the bearded man said, "Officer Thamel here will see she is informed of your whereabouts." "Best not Sarge." Thamel said, "The victim is one of the Spiders men, he'll want us to keep the dials down on it." "Shit." the sergeant cursed. "I didn't kill him Mr and my Ma will be worried." Gill pleaded. "Found these on his eyes." Thamel handed the two coins over to the sergeant and the man looked questioningly down at Gill. "I put em there, like we did when Pa died. He was a nice man he gave me one of em at the meeting and the other old Sal paid me and Tommy for handin out the papers and..." "Best you stop talking now and come with me." said the sergeant. "Bloody High Inquisitor of all things." He shook his head and pocketed the two coins before leading him away.